Truth
by igobacktoblack
Summary: Sweet's sequel. / Quinn and Brittany are girlfriends, but now they have a bigger problem to face: the rest of the world.


**Quinn's POV**

I woke up early and looked to my side, Brittany was still sleeping, I stood up and went to the bathroom. It was Monday and I was in her house. We were official girlfriends now, but no one knew. She asked for some time before we come out.

Our parents thought we were studying or rehearsing some Glee music or choreography.

We were 'rehearsing', but other things. _If you know what I mean._

"Quinn?" I heard her calling me.

I opened the door and looked at me.

"Good morning, baby." I smiled.

She threw her arms around me and kissed me on the cheek.

"Are we late for school?" she asked.

"Nah, I was going to take a shower."

"Can I join you?"

I smirked.

"It'd be a pleasure."

We took a _long_ shower. Lately we were doing this very often. She borrowed me a cheerio uniform and we dressed up, I looked at the clock and saw that we were late.

Blame the long showers and her smoking body.

We ate and left in her car. I turned the radio on and looked at her.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. She wasn't okay. Her face was different, she was.. scared.

"Quinn?" she whispered when we were near school.

"Yea, baby?"

"I think it's time."

She didn't have to explain. I knew what she meant. Brittany wanted to come out.

"Are you sure? You know I don't care if you want wait more.."

"I'm not ready, but I won't be. I don't want hide our relationship anymore."

Now I was nervous too. Everybody would know about us. Quinn.. breathe, you knew this day would come.

But I didn't know I'd be so nervous.

"Do you want to do this? We can wait.." she asked, bringing me back to reality.

"No. it's time, we won't run."

"Run? To where? We're in the car, Quinn."

I rolled my eyes, she was so silly. And cute.

"Forget it, Britt. We are doing this. Today."

She smiled and held my hand.

"We will be fine, right?" I could feel the pan and fear in her voice,

"Of course, baby. It doesn't matter what will happen, we'll be fine, I'm sure."

She leaned over me and I cupped her face, I didn't care we were in school's parking lot, I wanted to kiss her.

So I did. I didn't know if we were going to be fine, but I couldn't scare her. It wasn't a lie, right?

She pushed me against the window and her lips went down to my neck, a low moan passed by my lips. I opened my eyes and I remembered where we were. It seemed like she read my mind and pulled herself away from me.

"Let's go."

I nodded and we ran to class. Unfortunately it wasn't the same class. I went to my classroom and knocked on the door.

"I'm glad you decided to join us, Ms. Fabray." The teacher said.

I rolled my eyes and ignored the looks; I sit in front of Santana.

"What's going on, Fabray?"

"Nothing, Santana."

"I know you, Quinn. You're nervous. Why?"

"Bite me."

"Uh. I'm scared now." She said, ironically.

I ignored her and paid attention in the teacher. I tried, but I was thinking about Britt. I could feel Santana's glare on me.

She knew something was wrong.

In Glee Club, relief hit me when I saw Britt talking to Tina and Mike, she looked at me and smiled.

Mr. Schue came behind me and leaned in the piano.

"Hello guys, let's sit. We have to decide which song we'll perform in Regionals. Any suggestions?"

Rachel raised her hand, but Brittany spoke first.

"Mr. Schue? Can I say something?"

He frowned.

"Of course, go on."

She stood up and went to his side.

"I have something to say."

She was afraid and I couldn't let get though it alone.

"_We_ have something to say." I said and got up.

I went to her side and grabbed her hand.

"Ok, what's going on." He asked.

"I can't believe!" Kurt said.

Gays have gaydar, I forgot.

"Oh no. you two.." Santana shouted.

"Can anyone please tell us what is happening?" Finn frowned, confused.

"I understand your confusion, Finn. You don't have the radar." Kurt smiled.

"Radar?"

"Gaydar. Brittany and Quinn are dating."

"What?" Everybody said, shocked.

"Is this true, Britt?" Santana got up and walked towards us. "Are you dating Fabray?"

"Yes. I like her. A lot."

"I like you too. I love you, Brittany."

Everybody stopped. For the 1st time, we could see a fragile Santana Lopez.

"This is too much to me to handle right now. Did I lose my virginity to a lesbian?"

"Yes, get over it, Frankenteen." She said bitterly.

Rachel hugged him and I stood between Britt and San.

"Santana, you won't mess this up. I like Brittany, I think I love her. You had your chance and you blew it. It's _my_ chance and I'm not gonna blew it."

"Do you think that's it? Britt and I have too much history to be erased in few days."

"You called her stupid. You knew Artie had done that and how much it hurt."

"Girls? I think you should go somewhere private.." Mr. Schue said.

"Are you kidding me? That's hot!" Puck smirked.

I gave him the finger and rolled my eyes.

"Santana, it's over. I'm with Britt now."

"I –

"Santana.." Britt said and looked down.

"I can't lose you."

"You already did!" I shouted "You broke her and who was there to fix her? Me!"

"Since when are you two dating?"

"Two weeks." I crossed my arms.

"Pff. Do you think it'll last? Soon, she'll forget you."

"She won't. And even if she did, it's not your business. Just leave us alone."

"Let her decide. Brittany," San looked at her "Make a choice. Now. Do you want to forget everything we had and bang Fabray for 2 more weeks or finally realize we are meant to be?"

We looked at her.

"Santana, we had a history. But you called stupid and it hurt me. Quinn was my friend when I needed somebody. She's making me feel good, so I choose her."

She held my hand and gave me a weak smile.

"Are you sure? After this, it's over. For good."

"I'm sorry, San."

Santana's eyes burned with rage and pain, she wasn't expecting that.

"Now.. can we focus on Regionals?" I said and sit with Brittany, Santana didn't say a word and sit far from us. "Thanks." I whispered.

"You're welcome, baby." She gave me a quick kiss.

"Hot." Puck groaned.

"Puckerman, if you don't shut up right now, I'll kick your ass."

"You became the man in your relationship."

"If I can kick your ass, I'll be anything, you ass-hole."

I turned to Britt.

"I'm so happy you chose us."

"I like you, Q. you care about me like no one did. That's why I think I love you too." She smiled.

Her words made me happy and any fear I had disappear. We'd make it though, the truth was finally out and I felt free. I didn't care about anyone but her. As long as she was there with me, I could face everything and everyone.


End file.
